


Booties

by kaithartic (bluedreaming)



Series: Howl's Moving Castle AU [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Howl's Moving Castle Fusion, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1992756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/kaithartic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kyungsoo is knitting because that's what you do when you're expecting a baby, and Lu Han is even more annoying than usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Booties

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this entirely on Malay who tweeted about cute boys knitting.

"Kyung-sooooo," Lu Han pulls off his wet jacket and flops onto the sofa, whining.

Kyungsoo looks up from his knitting.

"Yes?"

He still doesn't know how he feels about being pregnant but everyone he's ever known has always started furiously knitting baby booties and jackets and things as soon as they found out about an impending arrival, so he figured he might as well. He's not too sure about the use for all the booties and jackets and things, but maybe it'll help settle his mind or something. Or it would, if Lu Han wasn't always such an insufferable baby.

"Can you do something for me?" Lu Han looks at him with watery blue eyes — _I know for a fact your eyes are really brown_ — and bats his eyelashes.

"What?" Kyungsoo is wary as usual. You never know, with Lu Han.

"Can you make twenty league boots for the king?" If Lu Han isn't careful, his watery eyes are going to actually melt and drip out of his eye sockets. Kyungsoo snorts and his husband's eyes snap back to normal. Lu Han pouts.

"Why don't you get Jongin to help?" Kyungsoo asks. It's a perfectly reasonable question, Jongin is after all his apprentice. Lu Han only pouts harder.

"He's too busy lurking around the bakery, spending time with your sister —"

"Brother," Kyungsoo corrects for the umpteenth time. Lu Han waves away his comment with one lazily drifting hand and continues.

"And doesn't have any time for real work," Lu Han concludes, huffing. The word "real" floats thought the air between them, sending off sparks that threaten to ignite Kyungsoo's knitting. He still isn't sure howl he feels about the booties, the baby, knitting as a therapeutic pastime, or Lu Han in general at the moment, but he didn't go to all this work for nothing.

An invisible current of air shoots out of one knitting needle, snuffing out the floating word —which is by now almost reduced to cinders and dropping annoying sooty ashes on the floor — and gathering up the fleeing sparks, stuffing them into the stitches of his knitting. _There._

"I don't know about real work," Kyungsoo says, "but I've been knitting away like crazy here and you haven't even come over to look. It's your baby too, you know." He glares at Lu Han, who looks suitably rebuked. Everyone knows the silently menacing weight of Kyungsoo's glares.

"Okay, okay," he says quickly, standing and coming over to Kyungsoo's chair. "It's a really nice...mitten?" he guesses. Kyungsoo glares harder, and passes the booty over.

Lu Han takes it worriedly and leans close to examine the shape. A tiny spark jumps from the yarn right between his eyes. Lu Han's eyes flash gold for a moment, before he straightens, a puzzled expression on his face.

"What was I doing here again?" he asks, bemused. Not waiting for a reply, he continues. "Oh yes, I was just on my way to make the king twenty league boots." He passes the booty back to Kyungsoo, gathering up his jacket from the sofa, and heading out the door towards his workshop.

"That looks like it'll be a really cute pair of booties, by the way," he calls back over his shoulders with a dazzling smile before disappearing through the doorway.

Kyungsoo smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Lu Han is Howl, Kyungsoo is Sophie, Jongin is Markl/Michael (the apprentice), Sehun is Calcifer, Minseok will be Lettie. Further casting TBA.
> 
> This is loosely inspired by both the books and the Studio Ghibli film but I will improvise as I see fit.


End file.
